Galaxies
Star Wars Galaxies ist ein so genanntes MMORPG (Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game), bei dem man sich, wie aus vielen anderen Rollenspielen bekannt, einen individualisierten Charakter erschaffen kann, mit dem man Erfahrung in der Welt sammelt und ihn so verbessert. Nach erfolgreicher Charaktererstellung kann sich der Spieler entweder der Rebellen-Allianz, dem Galaktischen Imperium oder der im galaktischen Bürgerkrieg neutralen Fraktion anschließen. Es können die verschiedenesten Berufe ausgeübt werden, die für den globalen Spielverlauf auch von entscheidender Bedeutung sind. Planeten aus allen Filmen und einige aus dem Expanded Universe wie Tatooine, Endor, Yavin IV, Dathomir oder Corellia können bereist werden. Darüber hinaus werden bekannte Persönlichkeiten und Rassen aus Star Wars ins Spiel eingebunden, wie z.B. Jabba der Hutte oder die Gungans von Naboo. Eine große Auswahl an Individualisierungsmöglichkeiten lässt einem den eigenen Charakter sehr einzigartig gestalten. 2005 hat der Entwickler Sony Online Entertainment das Spielsystem komplett erneuert und mit einem großen Patch, den NGE (New Game Enhancements), verändert. Dies hat damals dazu geführt, dass viele Spieler der ersten Stunde sich von Star Wars Galaxies abwendeten. Mittlerweile jedoch kehren immer mehr Spieler zurück und auch neue kommen hinzu. Spielbare Spezies Bei der Charaktererstellung können folgende Spezies gewählt werden: *''Menschen'' *''Zabrak'' *''Sullustaner'' *''Wookiee'' *''Twi'lek'' *''Bothaner'' *''Ithorianer'' *''Trandoshaner'' *''Mon Calamari'' *''Rodianer'' Berufe Berufe, die ausgewählt werden können (nach englischen Bezeichnungen aufgelistet, da das Spiel nicht ins Deutsche übersetzt wurde): *''Spy'' :Spione sind die Klasse in SWG, die sich hinterrücks an Gegner anschleicht und mit Überraschungsangriffen trumpft. *''Smuggler'' :Schmuggler verdienen sich ihren Lebensunterhalt mit dem Handel mit illegalen Gütern und anderen kriminellen Aktivitäten. *''Officer'' :Die Stärke des Offiziers ist, dass er seine Truppen inspiriert. *''Medic'' :Der Sanitäter ist die Klasse, die andere heilt, wiederbelebt und ist daher in Gruppen unabdinglich. So genannte Instanzen, ein elementarer Bestandteil vieler MMORPGs, sind ohne Heiler-Klasse schwer bis gar nicht zu schaffen. *''Jedi'' :Der Jedi ist eine sehr beliebte Klasse bei Einsteigern in das Game, was weniger aus besonderen Fähigkeiten als aus der allgemeinen Popularität resultiert. Der Schwerpunkt beim Jedi liegt auf dem Nahkampf, was ihn teilweise schwer spielbar macht. *''Bounty Hunter'' :Der Kopfgeldjäger ist inspiriert von Jango bzw. Boba Fett. Diese Klasse verfügt über eine große Palette von Waffen und Techniken, die teilweise auch darauf ausgerichtet sind, den Gegner gefangen zu nehmen. *''Trader'' :Trader sind neben dem Entertainer eine recht spezielle Klasse. Denn sie werden trainiert und steigen im Level nur dann auf, wenn man mit ihnen etwas herstellt. Damit er etwas herstellen kann benötigt er viele verschiedene Ressourcen und ist daher für komplette Neuanfänger nur schwerlich zu empfehlen. Natürlich kann man auch gegen Monster kämpfen, aber da genießen sie keinen Vorteil, denn sie sind dafür nicht gedacht. Der Trader wird in 4 verschiedene Unterklassen geteilt: :*''Domestic Goods'' :::Der Domestic Trader stellt für andere Spieler oder für sich Gegenstände her, die man sich in das eigene Haus stellen kann. Darunter können Tische, Stühle, Pflanzen und manch anderes fallen. :*''Engineering'' :::Der Enginnering Trader ist für Raumschiffe und Droiden zuständig. :*''Munitions'' :::Der Munitions Trader ist für Waffen, Rüstungen und Munition zuständig. Bei ihm findet man leicht seine Waffenupgrades oder bessere Waffen und Rüstungen. Jedoch kann dies schnell teuer werden da für die guten Waffen und Ausrüstungen oft sehr seltene Ressourcen vonnöten sind. :*''Structures'' :::Der Structures Trader ist zuständig für Gebäude und Gärten. Er baut Häuser oder besondere Stadtgebäude wie z.B. ein Theater oder eine Klonkammer. *''Commando'' :Der Kommandosoldat ist der Spezialist für Sprengstoffe, Minen, Granaten und schwere Waffen. *''Entertainer'' :Entertainer werden oftmals auch "Enten" genannt und sind für Rollenspieler eine recht nette Klasse, aber auch bei normalen Spielern, denn sie verleihen sogenannte Buffs (Zauber die einem Spieler positiv beeinflussen). Neben dem Trader sind auch Entertainer eine der recht speziellen Klassen, denn sie werden trainiert, indem man tanzt und singt. Das macht sie schnell zu einer Klasse die AFK (Away-From-Keyboard, nicht an der Tastatur) gelevelt wird, denn per Makro kann man sie dauerhaft tanzen lassen und dabei zusehen. Planeten Die folgenden Planeten sind erkundbar: *Tatooine *Lok *Dantooine *Corellia *Talus *Naboo *Rori *Endor *Dathomir *Kashyyyk (nur mit Erweiterung "Rage of the Wookiees") *Mustafar (nur mit "Trials of Obi-Wan") *Yavin IV *Ord Mantell (seit Chapter 8) Raumschiffe Hier eine Liste der Raumschiffe, die man sich kaufen kann (nur mit Jump to Lightspeed spielbar): *A-Flügler *B-Flügler *X-Flügler *Y-Flügler *YKL-37R Nova Courier *Z-95 Headhunter *TIE Fighter *TIE Advanced *TIE Interceptor *TIE Bomber *TIE Oppressor *TIE Aggressor *VT49 Decimator *Black Sun TransGalMeg "Kihraxz" *Black Sun TansGalMeg"Ixiyen" *Black Sun TransGalMeg "Rihkxyrk" *Black Sun Vaksai *M3-A Scyk *G1-M4-C Dunelizard *M12-L Kimogila *M22-T Krayt *YT-1300 *ARC-170 *Belbullab-22 *Eta-2-Actis Jedi-Abfangjäger *Luxury Yacht 3000 (nur als 180-Tage Jump to Lightspeed Veteran Reward erhältlich) *Y-8 Mining Vessel *KSE Firespray *YT-2400 Spielerhäuser In Star Wars Galaxies hat jeder Spieler die Möglichkeit ein Haus zu bauen. Jedoch gibt es nur ein paar verschiedene Häusertypen, sodass Häuser sich nach außen hin gleich aussehen.Je nach Häuserstyle kann man die Häuser auf bestimmten Planeten aufstellen. Es gibt 4 verschiedene Häuserstyles. *Tatooine Style *Corellia Style *Naboo Style *Generic Style Eine Ausnahme bildet der Mustafar Bunker.Ihn kann man nur erhalten, wenn an sich die Erweiterung Trials of Obi Wan hinzugekauft hat und nicht in einer Box. Hier gibt es zu allen Häusern Bilder und Infos. Erweiterungen In Star Wars Galaxies gibt es insgesamt drei Add Ons: *'Jump to Lightspeed' Durch diese Erweiterung können Spieler im Weltraum fliegen und kämpfen. Und es wuden zwei neue Rassen hinzugefügt: **Ithorianer **Sullustaner *'Rage of the Wookies' Mit dieser Erweiterung kann man Wookiees spielen und Kashyyyk, der Heimeatplanet der Wookiees, und den dazugehörigen Space erkunden.Kashyyyk ist ein reiner Quest Planet. Mit der Erweiterung kamen über 100 Quests, die alle auf Kashyyyk gespielt werden können. *'Trials of Obi Wan' Mit dieser Erweiterung kam Mustafar als neuer Planet hinzu, der ebenso wie Kashyyyk ein reiner Quest Planet ist.Man kann dort zum Beispiel Quests von dem Geist von Obi Wan Kenobi entgegennehmen. Mustafar hat im Gegensatz zu Kashyyyk keinen Space. Regulärer Anfang Man ist am Anfang (Nachdem man den Charakter erstellt hat und den Beruf ausgewählt hat) auf einer unbekannten Station, wo man von C-3PO Anweisungen bekommt. Als erstes soll man mit dem T-1B Surgical-Droid reden. Dieser prüft eure Gesundheit. Nachdem das getan ist muss man aus einem Spind einen Anfangsblaster (Levelvorraussetzung: 0) holen. Dann muss man auf 2 der 3 danebenstehenden Kästen schießen. Wenn dies erfüllt ist, erteilt euch C-3PO den ersten Quest. Man soll ein Sicherheitsterminal zerschießen. Nach erfolgreichem erfüllen der Mission hat man mindestens 60 Erfahrungspunkte (Kurz XP oder EXP). Dann trifft man auf Chewbacca, Han Solo, sowie den kleinen Astromechdroiden R2-D2. Han klärt den Spieler auf, dass man vom Imperium gejagt wird. Die vier gehen zum Hangar, wo bereits drei Sturmtruppen warten, die sie jedoch alle niederstrecken können. Der Spieler wird aufgefordert an Bord des Millennium Falke zu gehen, ehe die Station explodiert. Die Gruppe kann gerade noch vor der kompletten Zerstörung der Station entkommen und ein Kurs auf die Tansarii Point Station wird gesetzt, doch Darth Vader hindert sie daran. Er ließ das Schiff von TIE-Fightern angreifen, doch der Spieler und Han Solo können sie alle zerstören und zur Tansarii Point Station fliehen. Dort angekommen teilt Han Solo dem Spieler mit, dass er eine Quest erfüllen solle. Unterschiedlich nach Beruf muss man nun zu verschiedenen Questgebern gelangen und Quests absolvieren. Hier einige Questgeber: *'Commando': :*Seargent Snoopel *'Entertainer': :*Mira T'rani *'Medic': :*T-1B Surgical-Droid Man muss mindestens bis Level 3 aufsteigen um die Station zu verlassen und auf Tatooine landen zu dürfen. Später, nachdem die Quests vom regulärem Questgeber erledigt wurden, gibt es eine neue Questgeberin und eine "Questinformantin". Die Questgeberin ist Inaldra, eine Twi'lek. Sie ist die Leiterin der gesamten Station und vermittelt maximal 1 Quest. Danach kommt die "Questinformantin": Inaldra's Leutnant. Bei ihr kann man 9 Quests von 3 Kategorien erledigen. Danach ist man maximal Level 5 und minimal Level 3. Theoretisch kann man schon um Starterlaubnis bitten, man kann aber auch bis Level 10 weiterleveln. Wenn man Level 10 erreicht hat, erklärt R2, dass man hier nicht mehr weiter aufsteigen könne. Also muss man zu Inaldra's Leutnant und um Starterlaubnis bitten. Wann dies getan ist, muss man zu Han Solo. Dieser wiederum sagt euch, dass es Probleme mit dem Falcon gibt und Ihr noch verschiedene Teile holen müsst. Wenn dies erledigt ist, reist ihr nach Tatooine. Dort angekommen steht dem Spieler jeder Weg offen, den man gehen möchte. Serverwahl Welchen Server nehmen? Wo spielen viele deutsche Spieler? Wird mir dort geholfen? Stehe ich dort allein? Diese Fragen stellt man sich als Anfänger sicher mehr als nur einmal. Aber es gibt leider keine Universalantwort. Dennoch gibt es Server die mehr deutsche Spieler beherbergen als andere. Ein paar Server auf den vergleichsweise viele deustche Spieler sind: :*Europe Chimaera :*Europe FarStar :*Gorath (wird des öfteren als inoffiziler "deustcher" Server betrachtet). Es wird in SWG als vergleichsweise einfach angesehen, Anschluss in der 'Community' zu finden, da die Interaktion mit Mitspielern z.B. für verschiedene Gegenstände unabdingbar ist. Quests *Legacy Quest (5-30) *Correlian Legacy (30-36) *The Correlian Captives(37-40) *The Talus Incident(41-43) Veteran Rewards Veteran Rewards sind Gegenstände im Spiel, die man dafür bekommt, dass man eine gewisse Zeit gespielt hat. Für drei Monate bekommt man: *Control Array oder *Holonet Terminal oder *Sample Readout Console oder *Holonet Tracking Terminal oder *eine ingame C-3PO Figur oder *eine ingame R2-D2 Figur oder *ein Self Powered Harvester (kann man nur einmal pro Account haben) Für sechs Monate bekommt man: *YT-1300 Modular Seating oder *YT-1300 Passenger Lounge oder *eine ingame TIE-Fighter Miniatur oder *eine ingame X-Wing Miniatur oder *Resource Crate (nur einmal pro Account erhältlich oder ein 3-Monate Reward Für neun Monate bekommt man: *Figurine Display Stand oder *Houseplant oder ein 3-oder 6-Monate Reward Für 12 Monate bekommt man: *Database Input Terminal oder *Holonet Databank oder *Main Systems Databank oder *System Readout Terminal oder *eine ingame Jabba Figur oder *eine ingame Stormtrooper Figur oder ein 3-9 Monate Reward Für 15 Monate bekommt man: *ein Hologramm einer Imperialen Ehrengarde oder *eine ingame Cu-Pa Miniatur oder ein 3-12Monate Reward Für 18 Monate bekommt man: *einen ingame Teppich mit Rebellen-Style oder *einen ingame Teppich mit Imperiums-Style oder ein 3-15 Monate Reward Für 21 Monate bekommt man: *ein Hologramm eines Sand Crawlers oder *ein Hologramm eines Jedi Starfighters oder ein 3-18 Monate Reward Für 24 Monate bekommt man: *ein Hologramm des Todessterns oder *Fireplace oder ein 3-21 Monate Reward Für 27 Monate bekommt man *ein Leia Hologramm oder *eine eine ingame Dewback Miniatur oder ein 3-24 Monate Reward Für 30 Monate bekommt man: *ein Yoda Hologramm oder *den Thron des Imperators oder ein 3-27 Monate Reward Für 33 Monate bekommt man: *ein Hologramm eines Jawas oder *eine ingame Rancor Miniatur oder ein 3-30 Monate Reward Für 36 Monate bekommt man: *eine ingame Boba Fett Figur oder *eine ingame At-At Miniatur oder ein 3-33 Monate Reward Für 39 Monate bekommt man: *ein extra inventory deed oder *ein Respec Voucher (beides nur einmal pro Account erhältlich) oder ein 3-36 Monate Reward Für 42 Monate bekommt man: *ein Luke Skywalker Hologramm oder *ein Darth Vader Hologramm oder ein 3-39 Monate Reward Für 45 Monate erhält man: *eine ingame Miniatur eines Tusken oder *eine ingame Salacious Crumb Miniatur oder ein 3-42 Monate Reward Für 48 Monate bekommt man: *ein Mynock oder *ein Gackle Bat oder *ein Mouse Droid Familiar oder ein 3-45 Monate Reward Anschaffung und Kosten Um Star Wars Galaxies zu spielen zukönnen, wird zum einen das Spiel und ein aktives Benutzerkonto bei Station.com benötigt. Dieses Benutzerkonto kann direkt bei der Installation des Spiels erstellt werden. Wenn man die Aktuellste Version von Star Wars Galaxies hat, The Complete Online Adventure, liegt meistens eine sogenannte "Probekarte" dabei, womit der Spieler 30 Tage in die Welt von Star Wars Galaxies eintauchen kann, und es testen kann. Wenn diese Karte nicht beiliegt, kann die Trial genutzt werden, um zu schauen ob es einem gefällt. Diese Trialversion läuft allerdings nur 2 Wochen, also 14 Tage. Hinweis: Diese "Probekarte" liegt nur in den seltensten Fällen The Complete Online Adventure bei! Nach dem Probemonat werden Gebühren fällig, die wie folgt bezahlt werden können: *Lastschrift (geht über Global Collect) *Kreditkarte *Game Time Cards (Zeitkarten) Zudem kann festgelegt werden, wieweit im Vorraus gezahlt werden möchte: *Für einen Monat 13,49 € *Für drei Monate 37,99 € *Für sechs Monate 66,99 € *Für ein Jahr 129,99 € Die aktuelle Version von Star Wars Galaxies ist Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventure, in der alle drei Erweiterungen (Jump to Lightspeed, Rage of the Wookiees, Trials of Obi-Wan) enthalten sind. Natürlich können noch die Versionen einzeln gekauft werden, allerdings selten noch in Deutschland. Das Spiel Star Wars Galaxies: The Complete Online Adventure kostet 27,99 € Systemvoraussetzungen *Computer: 100% DirectX 9.0 kompatibler Computer *Betriebssystem: Windows 98 SE, Millennium, 2000 oder XP *CPU: :Benötigt: Intel P3 1 GHz oder AMD Athlon 1 GHz :Empfohlen: Intel P4 1.5 GHz oder AMD Athlon XP 1500+ *Speicher: :Benötigt: 512 MB RAM :Empfohlen: 1024 MB RAM :Durch die Patches und AddOns kann das Spiel über 1GB RAM benötigen *Grafikkarte: :Benötigt: 32 MB 3D Graphics card mit Hardware Transform und Lighting (T&L) Capability :Empfohlen: 64 MB 3D Graphics card mit Vertex Shader und Pixel Shader (VS/PS) Capability **Soundkarte: Benötigt: 100% DirectX 9.0c kompatible Audio Device *CD-ROM: Benötigt: 4x CD-ROM drive *Eingabegerät: Benötigt: Tastatur und Maus *Verbindung :Benötigt: 56Kbps oder schnellere Anbindung an das Internet. :Empfohlen: Kabel/DSL Modem *DirectX: Microsoft DirectX 9.0c ist auf der CD enthalten. Achtung: DirectX könnte die neuesten Patches für Dein Betriebssystem benötigen. Das kann möglicherweise auch die neuesten Treiber für Motherboard, Sound- und Grafikkarte beinhalten. *Installation: Die Installation benötigt 2.14GB freien Festplattenspeicher. Es wird empfohlen, dass nach der Installation noch mindestens 500MB frei sind um Platz für das Windows-Swap/Page-File zu haben und für zusätzliche Spiele Updates. *Updates & AddOns: Durch die ganzen Patches und den AddOns kann der Speicherplatz auf der Festplatte mittlerweile eine Größe von über 4 GB annehmen. Galerie thumb|right|120px|2 Dunkle Jedi kämpfen gegeneinander Es gibt außerdem noch berühmte Helden wie Darth Vader, Chewbacca, Han Solo und mehr. Außerdem gibt es sogenannte "Theme Parks" wie Imperator Refugium, Rebellenversteck und es gibt noch "Instanzen" wie HK-50 und seine Droidenarmee (Die nach Schwierigkeitsgrad zweitschwerste Instanz in Star Wars Galaxies) und viele mehr. Weblinks *www.starwarsgalaxies.com *Star Wars Galaxies Wiki (englisch) *deutsche SWG Wissensdatetenbak *Homepage der deutschen Community *Homepage zum Thema SWG Kategorie:Videospiele en:Star Wars Galaxies ru:Star Wars Galaxies